


A Hot Summer Day

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Auto Correct, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor gets a text from his brother asking for a cock. Secretly Thor is happy to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Summer Day

_Unknown Sender_   
_06/05/2018 MON 3:06 P.M._   
_I wish I had a cock right now._

The hot summer wind stings Thor’s eyes as his fumbling fingers open the message. The man of iron warned him that strangers may accidentally type the wrong number—and with Thor’s difficulty in utilizing the strange Midgardian keyboard and all of its miniscule buttons, that doesn’t surprise him. It must be the case here.

Thor hasn’t offered such a promiscuous service to anyone as of late, after all.He types his reply,  _You have mistaken your contact’s number, Friend,_ and hits send. In Asgard, technology far outmatches the little devices the mortals use, but the advanced Stark Phone is not as difficult to learn. The message travels without difficulty.

And the reply arrives almost instantly.

_Unknown Sender_   
_06/05/2018 MON 3:12 P.M._   
_I made no mistake, Thor. It’s hot. I’m thirsty. Come here, and we will talk._

Immediately, the identity of the recipient becomes clear. No one should have his name attached to this number and not already be in his contact book. No one except his brother. He starts to reply with Loki’s name in order to verify, but then realizes Loki will only mock him for guessing the obvious.

Worse, he realizes Loki wants him for a purpose stranger than he could have imagined. He wants a cock?

His heart alights at the idea of talking to his brother, at being  _invited_ to talk to his brother, but at the same time, dread pools in his gut, because what if Loki has guessed at the lust that courses in his veins every time he sees Loki’s dark, raven hair—smoothed back or curly or bedridden, it is of no matter—or the hard lines of his brother’s jaw, and the eyes that burn with passion?

What if Loki knows?

But if Loki does know and still wants to talk (and perhaps reciprocates?), then Thor would be a madman to pass up this chance.

_Unknown Sender_   
_06/05/2018 MON 3:17 P.M._   
_Are you coming or not?_

He won’t smile. He won’t dare to hope at a chance of his brother’s reconciliation, or a chance for his lust. For all he suspects, he is walking straight into a trap. But Thor will dare to reach the one time that Loki reaches first.

After he adds the string of numbers to his contact list, because he won’t gamble on losing it, Thor opens a new message.  _Where are you?_ he texts and strives to calm the rapid heartbeat drumming in his chest.

_Loki_   
_06/26/2018 MON 3:20 P.M._   
_I’m sending the address. Don’t forget the cock._

Thor wonders how he can forget a part of his own body, but he doesn’t bother asking. If it’s a joke, the mocking will lose its charm once Thor reveals he is dead serious about doing  _anything_ to have his little brother talk to him again. Even at the cost of his darkest secret. He waits until the message detailing a location is sent and then takes to the sky with Mjolnir.

<(^-^)>

Loki hears the sound of Thor’s landing coming from the balcony of his apartment.

It’s been a long time since he has seen Thor. The only times he ever does are on the battlefield, and Loki’s schemes on Midgard have rapidly declined over the last couple of years. Loki is so very tired.

Instead of the endless battle and rivalry between them, Loki longs for peace—a sentiment he has not expressed since his fall into The Void. But surely it won’t be too late to try again. Surely. Loki schools his expression in mastery of his rising nervousness.

Through the glass pane in the window, Loki watches Thor turn, the red cape billowing in the summer breeze and his golden hair shining under the sun. A lump forms in his throat, and Loki quickly swallows it down. He  _is_  really thirsty, and Thor hasn’t brought him anything to drink. Whether it is a good or bad sign is yet to be seen.

Thor sees him through the glass, and his expression hardens and softens at the same time. It is the look of weary affection that has been shredded too many times.

Loki pulls open the glass door. “Thor,” he greets amiably as Thor steps inside. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“What do you mean?”

“My drink.”

Heat rushes to Thor’s face, but instead of the accompanying guilt Loki expects, Thor reaches for the fastenings on his belt and starts to lower his pants. The heat quickly spreads to Loki’s cheeks, but he calms himself much more quickly.

“Thor, what …” That’s all that escapes before Thor strides forward, pant-less, and presses his smothering mouth to his brother’s.

The shock stuns any coherent words or movement right out of Loki’s throat. Mindlessly his own lips part to allow Thor the entrance his tongue desires, and for several seconds, they create a dizzying dance between their mouths. By the time reality crashes down to Loki’s half-lidded eyes, he realizes Thor’s arms have ensnared him protectively in his grasp.

Loki breaks from the heated kiss and pants for breath. “ _Thor_ , you are out of your minmphhh—” Then, the bulge in Thor’s Midgardian boxers presses up tight to Loki’s perking cock, and Loki can’t figure out how to do anything but succumb to the crushing power of his brother’s lips again.

When they break away, Loki is too dizzy to form words.

“It’s all right, Brother,” Thor says as his calloused hand tugs through the smoothed curls in Loki’s hair. “There is no need to feel any embarrassment, for I feel the same for you.”

Loki’s mind erratically traces through the steps it took to text Thor all the way until Thor was kissing and grinding and confessing his “love” for his little brother all in one fell swoop. Try as he might, Loki cannot see any explanation.

The same time he reaches that conclusion, Loki realizes he doesn’t care.

Thor reaches for Loki’s pants now, and tugs at the Midgardian-styled belt that holds the fabric up. His other hand travels under the fashionable shirt and up the lengths of Loki’s spine, sending warm goosebumps all the way down to his wrists. Every time Loki opens his mouth to speak, Thor assaults him with the most tender and gentle kisses, rendering not only Loki’s mouth but also his mind clueless.

They haven’t seen each other in months! What changed?

Eventually, Thor realizes that Loki is cautious. He pulls back, but they still share the same hot breath that puffs into each other’s face. Loki’s pants hang around his thighs. Both are hard.

“You do feel similarly, don’t you?” Thor asks.

Finally, Loki can speak. “You mean, do I lust for you?” His eyes glow hungry in the setting sun, like an animal’s preying on its game. Long has he studied Thor’s body, but he would never dare admit it. Now Thor kisses him and grows hard for him and expects him to do the same. It’s unbelievable. How did he find out? “I think I would better ask, how long have you lusted for  _me_?”

Thor shifts uncomfortably, but runs Loki into a wall a second later.

Like that, the matter is sealed. They both want this—they both have for a long time—and they won’t stop for pleasantries.

Loki slithers out of Thor’s grip and into the bed, as he and Thor peel off the rest of the clothing. When he gets to his underwear, Thor rushes forward and catches his wrists. “I’m in no hurry,” his older brother says, and he takes his time, kissing each scar on the bare abdomen to worship all of the imperfections.

For once, Loki doesn’t stop him. Because he’s tired, because he needs this, because he  _wants_ this. What does it matter? He can always run a dagger through Thor’s gut tomorrow.

Then, Thor sits up and removes his own under garments. The restrictive clothing removed, his cock flares to life, hard and taut just like the muscles lining his abdomen. For so long, Loki imagined this moment, and now reality tempts him—is this a dream? But Thor takes him by the hair on the back of his head and tugs until Loki sits closer.

“You said you were thirsty,” Thor says, and kisses his temple.

It’s real.

And Thor wants this too.

Loki allows himself to smirk. “And how would you go about it, dearest  _Brother_?” The very word burns their innards with wrongness. “Would you like me to satisfy my thirst on your cock?” A single finger reaches over to draw a pattern down the length of Thor’s flesh. Thor gasps, breathless. “You want to relish in the idea of your enemy reduced to  _your_ dirty work?” The finger becomes an entire hand.

“Loki, please,” Thor moans.

“Or would you rather be  _fucked_ ,” Loki says, and his hand jerks into a fist around Thor’s twitching dick.

Thor squirms. Any words he forms tumble out in a helpless slur.

Loki smiles. “Fucked by your own brother.” He starts to pump Thor with the anger he usually reserves for battle. “How would the great house of Odin react? And I know we are not truly brothers, Thor…” Loki leans forward and bites Thor’s neck along with another hard jerk of his palm. Thor’s breath hitches in his throat, and he collapses on the bed helplessly beneath Loki. Loki whispers steamy air across Thor’s jaw, “…but our brotherhood is really the best part.”

“Loki, you said… that you… were thirsty.”

Loki sucks on the blood that trickles out the wound. “Did I now?”

“I can’t—ah,” Thor gasps again, and Loki stops pumping to prolong the pleasure, even though it sucks a barely audible grunt from Thor’s lips at the sudden pause.

“Who says I thirsted for your cum? I’d rather have you inside of me,” Loki whispers. “Using your energy to fuck me senseless. Better than using it for a Coke, I suppose.”

“What do you mean?” Thor asks.

Something about this is odd, but there are more pressing concerns at the moment.

“Oh?” Loki says. “Playing the fool, I see? Now that sounds like my dear, most  _considerate_ brother—”

Thor shoves his hand against Loki’s mouth and tells him to shut up, even though the stifling weight of his palm makes it unnecessary. He lifts Loki’s legs around his shoulders and without warning pounds into him, dry and unable to go in all the way. Still, Loki’s muffled cry could have alerted half the building.

The sound encourages Thor.

He presses harder to Loki’s mouth, until Loki can’t draw breath and claws at Thor’s hand. Just as he pries two of the fingers away, Thor pulls out only to shove in again. Loki’s dizziness from lack of air becomes ethereal. White hot pleasure blinds him from the inside out, as Thor shoves in until his entire length is seated in Loki’s ass.

The stretch to his legs as Thor leans forward increases the strain of his body, and Loki moans, quickly breaking free of the suffocating hand. “I’m going to murder you tomorrow,” Loki seethes.

Smiling, Thor smashes their lips together, and soon Loki can’t breathe again. Quickening their pace, his cock pounds into Loki, senselessly. The bed thumps into the wall, likely alerting any neighbors of their current intercourse while the moans and ’mmm, brother’s reveal the indecency.

Neither care.

For once, Thor can trust, and for once, Loki lets him.

<(^-^)>

Later, they lie together on the sofa, Loki’s thirst sated by Thor’s cock during the second round. They’re resting for a while until they’re ready for a third. But that doesn’t stop the groping. They haven’t seen each other for so long that they explore each other’s bodies, hungry to find new scars and new spaces of intimacy.

Thor finds that Loki still feels his deepest pleasure at the familiar crook of his neck, and he plants endless kisses there to make up for all the months they’ve parted, the years they’ve fought, and the lifetime they’ve lived in lust for each other. At the same time, Loki tangles his legs into Thor’s and grinds their inner thighs together while they wait.

Thor can’t withhold his curiosity anymore. “How did you guess I wanted you this way?”

The question startles his little brother. “I didn’t?” Loki says carefully. Then he pauses, and with a horrified look, he sits up bolt right from the cushions. “Where is your phone?”

“What? Why?”

“Your phone, Thor. Let me have it.”

Thor drags his pants from the floor and fumbles with the pocket. Before he can even slip a finger in, Loki scurries to grab the device. The phone flickers to light by Loki’s deft fingers, and Thor spies bits of their conversation from earlier flash across the screen.

“What are you doing?”

“Blasted Midgardians and their ridiculous ideas of convenience,” Loki snarls and tosses the phone to the side. When Thor still squints quizzical eyes at him, Loki drives his palm into his head.

“What’s wrong?” Thor asks. He sits up and rubs his brother’s bare shoulders, and when Loki starts to laugh, Thor becomes sincerely worried.

“Sweet Norns,  _Coke_ , Thor. I meant you to bring me a  _Coke_.”

Thor blinks a couple of times. “Oh.”

Stark had mentioned something called auto-correct too.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that it may seem ridiculous for a word to be auto-corrected twice without anyone noticing. But I’ll have you equally aware of infinite times I have sent “I live you” unknowingly. Deal with it. XD Also, I am apparently incapable of writing humor, so this quickly became PWP, whoops. All I ever wanted was for them to accidentally fuck.


End file.
